


Free to be

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam talks to Jess but he doesn’t know if it’s a hallucination or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hallucinations or not?

Sam was laying in his bed, on his side and eyes closed and his shirt off. One good thing about splitting from Dean is that Sam is free to sleep shirtless whenever he wants. Though he still miss the presence of  Dean on another bed not far from him. He opened his eyes and sighed heavily, glancing around the side of the room before turning on his other side and that’s when he saw a familiar woman in his bed, laying next to him.

 

“Hey baby.” she smiled. “I missed you.”

 

“Jessica?” Sam breathed. “I’m dreaming.”

 

“Or you’re not. What’s the difference? I’m here.” 

 

“I miss you so much.” Sam said as he tilted his head, staring at Jessica.

 

“I know.” She reached over and slid her hand in his. “I miss you, too.”

 

“What are you doing, Sam?” she asked, causing him to look at her.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Running away? Haven’t we been down this road before?”

 

“No. It’s different now.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Last time, I wanted to be normal and not...have the things i have on my body. This time...I know I’m a freak.”

 

“Which is all big ball of semantics. You know that.”

 

“No.” Sam shook his head and looked down.

 

“Even at Stanford, you knew. You knew there was something dark inside of you. Deep down maybe, but...you knew. Baby, that’s what got me killed.”

 

Sam’s head shot up to look at her. “No.”

 

“I was dead from the moment we said hello.”

 

“No.”

 

“Don’t you get it? You can’t run from yourself. Why are you running  _ now _ ?”

 

“Why are you here, Jess?”

 

“Would you believe I’m actually trying to protect you?”

 

“From what?”

 

“You. Sooner or later, the past is gonna catch up to you, like it always does. You know what happens then?”

 

Sam looks down, not wanting to say it.

 

“People die.” stated the woman. “Baby, people closest to you die.”

 

“Well, don’t worry,” stated Sam. “because I won't make that mistake again.”

 

“Same song, different verse. Things are never gonna change with you. Ever.”

  
Sam looked away, feeling a tear slip from his eye before looking back and saw that she was gone. He looked around the room


	2. Finally met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer reveals himself and talks to Sam.

Sam was laying on his back, drifting to sleep. He wore a simple t-shirt tonight since it was slightly cold. He was just about to fall asleep when a familiar voice filtered through his ears like bells.

 

“Sam?”

 

Sam’s eyes open and looked at the other side of the bed before turning his body onto his side. He saw the back of Jesse’s head. He carefully leaned over, placing a hand on your arm, before gently kissing her neck. He pulled away and watched her roll onto her back, looking up at him.

 

“So…this is your life now?” asked Jessica. She reached up and caressed Sam’s face. “You think you can just live forever with your head buried in the sand?”

 

“I love you, Jess.” Sam told her before sitting up. Back towards her. “God knows how much I miss you, too, but you’re wrong. People  _ can  _ change. There is reason for hope.”

 

Sam closed his eyes when he felt her smooth the hair above his ear.

 

“No, Sam. There isn’t.” She shifted her hand down to his shoulder.

 

“How can you be so sure?” Sam questioned, already getting a weird vibe in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong, especially with the way Jessica is sounding.

 

“Because you freed me.” a voice, male, stated, causing Sam’s heart to drop. He looked and saw a man sitting there, blonde hair, beginnings of a beard and mustache, staring at him. Sam quickly stood from the bed and walked to the food of it, the man turning his body to always face him.

 

“That’s right. You know who I am.”

 

“Lucifer.”

 

“You are a hard one to find, Sam. Harder than most humans. I don’t suppose you’ll tell me where you are?”

 

“What do you want from me?”

 

“Thanks to you,” Lucifer nodded to him. “I walk the Earth. I want to give you a gift. I want to give you  _ everything _ .”

 

“I don’t want  _ anything _ from you.” Sam watched as Lucifer stare at him with the blue eyes of...whoever the bastard possessed.

 

“I’m so sorry, Sam.” Lucifer suddenly said, looking down. “I-I really am, but Nick here is just an improvisation, plan “B”. He can barely contain me without spontaneously combusting.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Sam watched as Lucifer stood.

 

“Why do you think you were in that chapel?” the man started to walk forward, causing Sam to walk backwards. “You’re the one, Sam. You’re my vessel. My true vessel.”

 

Sam’s eyes widen and he stared at Lucifer in disbelief. This couldn’t be right, he couldn’t be Lucifer’s vessel! 

 

“No.” Sam denied.

 

“Yes.” Lucifer nodded.

 

“No. That’ll never happen.”

 

“I’m sorry, but it will. I will find you.” Lucifer started to walk forward. Sam quickly backed up a stand going past Lucifer, all the while continuing to face him. “And when I do...you  _ will  _ let me in. I’m sure of it.”

 

“You need my consent?” asked Sam.

 

“Of course,” Lucifer crossed his arms. “I’m an angel.”

 

“I will kill myself before letting you in.”

 

“And I’ll just bring you back.” Lucifer breathed deeply and looked to the floor.

 

“Sam. My heart breaks for you.” Lucifer looked back at Sam. “The weight on your shoulders, what you’ve done, what you still have to do. It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way...but there isn’t.” Lucifer started to walk towards him.

 

“I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. I will never abandon you. But you  _ will _ say yes to me.”

 

“You’re wrong.”

 

“I’m not. I think I know you better than you know  _ yourself _ .”

 

“Why me.” Sam asked, voice breaking.

 

“Because it  _ had  _ to be you, Sam. It always had to be you.”

 

“Why couldn’t it be someone who’s more perfect?” Sam questioned, swallowing.

 

“Because Sam, you  _ are _ .” Lucifer replied. “Just because you had others telling you otherwise doesn’t make it true. You were always destined to be my perfect vessel.”

  
Then, Lucifer was gone, leaving Sam standing there.


End file.
